Blair Waldorf's Revenge
by EmbraceLove
Summary: Hell hath no fury like Blair Waldorf scorned. AU. Blair/Dan, featuring Serena.


_I can't believe I'm writing this. I'm a hardcore Derena shipper, but Dair was begging to be written. Also, this is slightly AU. _

* * *

"Who does Dan Humphrey think he is?"

This statement was screamed rather than spoken, as Blair Waldorf picked up her fluffy pillow and punched it angrily. Her best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen, laid a reassuring hand on the brunette girl's shoulder and tried her best to calm Blair down before she had a heart attack. Blair's alabaster skin was a dangerous shade of red, and Serena couldn't help thinking that the last time she had seen Blair this angry, she'd come away with a black eye. Blair was very skilled at maintaining a cool and calm approach when she was angry, but even she had her limits. Serena wondered to herself if Dan had been unfortunate enough to see this side of Blair yet. They'd only been dating for a few months, so she doubted it.

Serena almost felt sorry for Dan, but then she remembered how her relationship with the Brooklyn resident had ended, and suddenly, she didn't feel remorseful anymore.

"Easy, B." Serena spoke to her friend in a soothing, reassuring voice. She rubbed Blair's back gently, trying her hardest to get Blair to stop shaking, at least so violently. "It's okay."

Blair shrieked at this, as though she couldn't believe that Serena had even suggested it. Her chocolate eyes blazed with fury as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"No, it is NOT okay!" She smoothed back a lock of stray hair and pouted,

"I can't believe I've been blown off by Dan Humphrey." His name was uttered in the same manner as an expletive.

"Come on, B, you know Dan's not blowing you off." Serena draped a protective arm around her friend's shoulder. They had been best friends for ages, but sometimes, the blonde felt like more of a mother to Blair than a best friend. Given Blair's somewhat tumultuous relationship with Eleanor, as well as her similar situation with her own mother, Serena could see why. And sometimes, Blair mothered her too. "He's probably just running late."

"He's _never _late," Blair responded, fixing her friend with a look. "He's almost always ridiculously early! What could be more important than a date with me? His mole people family?"

Serena bit back a giggle. Seeing Blair this angry at Dan tickled her. She opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment, Nate Archibald walked into the room. Serena didn't even realize he was standing there until he spoke, cutting Serena off before she could.

"Hey guys." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his khakis. Nate was wearing the green and black striped sweater with the little gilded heart sewn onto the sleeve and a pair of khakis that Serena had gotten him for his birthday last year. The blonde couldn't help but think that it was sort of strange that Nate was wearing clothes that had been picked out for him by his ex-girlfriends, but she didn't say anything.

"Hi, Nate," Blair sniffled, wiping her eyes. In typical Nate fashion, he hadn't realized until then that Blair had been crying. He arched an eyebrow and turned to Serena, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Dan Humphrey blew me off!" Blair wailed. Nate widened his eyes in confusion.

"He blew you off? Why?"

"He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" Blair was bordering on whining now, and Serena pulled the brunette into her arms and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. Over Blair's head, she mouthed, _I'm really worried about her. _Nate, of course, had nothing else to offer, so he left. Serena shook her head as the blond man exited the room, and wondered to herself why Nate had even shown up.

"B, I have an idea," Serena said, pushing Blair away from her gently. "I'll call my mom and tell her that I'm hanging with you today."

"No, you don't have to do that," Blair sniffed again, as she dabbed at her eyes with a silk handkerchief. "I'll be okay."

"No, no, I want to. I'll tell Mom, she'll be okay with it, and we can have girl time." Serena squeezed her best friend's hand. "Just us. We'll watch Audrey movies and drink mimosas, okay? And Dorota can make little hors d'oeuvres. It'll be fun." She wanted desperately to cheer Blair up.

Blair was silent for a little while, and then she nodded.

"Okay." She sat up and leaned back against the bed. She was not about to let some little low-class rat from Brooklyn ruin her day. She was Blair Waldorf, after all, and Blair Waldorf didn't pine away for any man.

* * *

_Unsure of whether or not to continue this…let me know what you think? _


End file.
